I'm Back
by abby99jones
Summary: What will Zoe do when Sharice returns to the ED without her grandparents!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zoe only had one hour left of her shift then she could go home and rest.

The door's burst open revealing Jeff and Dixie with a patient and because no one else seemed to be free Zoe walked over.

"Right Zoe this is Sharice Brooks, age 13 with a GCS of 14" Jeff announced.

"Sharice" Zoe's face turned to a panic as she turned the young girl over to check it defiantly was Sharice.

"Yeah, do you want Tom to be her doctor?" Jeff asked as he saw Zoe's face drain of colour.

"Please" Zoe ran off to her office wanting to be away from a ill Sharice.

Jeff and Dixie took Sharice in to peads resus where Tom was waiting.

"Can we shuffle her over on 3 please, 1, 2, 3" they all lifted her over to the bed then Jeff and Dixie left.

"Hi Sharice, I'm Tom and I work here" Tom gave her a small smile and she scrunched herself up in to a ball with fear.

"Get Zoe" she whimpered as she shied away from Tom.

"Ok but only if you let me check you over first"

She looked at Tom then nodded.

"Thank you" Tom checked her over and decided she had a chest infection and nothing more "you're going to be fine but I will give you some tablets to take and you will be needed plenty of rest. Now I will go and get Zoe!" Tom made his way to Zoe's office.

He knocked on the door then entered "Zoe she wants to see you."

"Ok, is she ok?" Zoe asked looking terrified.

"She's fine, just a chest infection but she didn't come in with anyone."

Zoe looked at Tom confused "she lives with her grandparents though"

"Well they didn't come in with her"

"Right" Zoe started pressing keys on her computer then grabbed the phone and dialled a number "why the hell is Sharice in the ED on her own with a chest infection… well you best!" Zoe then slammed the phone down and walked with Tom to Sharice's bed.

"Zoe" Sharice said noticing her enter.

"Sorry about earlier… why did you come in on your own?" Zoe asked.

"Because I hate then two old bags I'm supposed to call my grandparents so I ran away and a man found me on a street so called an ambulance"

Zoe sighed "well they are coming in now and…"

"NO I'M STAYING WITH YOU!"

"Sharice be quiet! Now you will talk with them and I want to know everything that's been happening!" Zoe stormed out of resus and sat at the desk in reception waiting for her grandparent's to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After waiting in reception for a short time Zoe spotted Sharice's' gran enter the ED.

"What is she doing?" her gran tried to push through the doors to resus where she could see Sharice being treated.

"She's being treated ok, calm down" Zoe took Sharice's gran to the staff room "She's fine, all she has is a chest infection that will clear up with medication"

"So I won't lose her? I can't lose two people!" her gran replied looking terrified.

"Two people?"

"Her granddad passed a week ago and she hasn't been herself since"

Zoe sighed as she processed everything "go home and rest, Sharice can stay with me for a bit, ok?"

"Can she stay with you permanently? I can't control her!"

Zoe looked shocked as she didn't know what to say, she knew it would be good for Sharice to have some space from her gran for a while but she didn't think forever would be good "ok"

"You will!" her gran's face lit up as she could live trouble free for once!

Zoe nodded then left to tell Sharice.

"Hey Sharice, I need to talk to you" Zoe pulled a chair up next to the bed "your gran decided she needs to be alone and she want you to live with me"

Sharice's face lit up "can I?"

"If you want" Zoe smiled as she realised how close their bond is.

"Thank you" Sharice stretched out of bed and grabbed Zoe, squeezing her new mum she realised how live had just changed hopefully for the better.

"But Sharice, I want you to see a lady and talk about your granddad"

Sharice's face dropped "you know he died?"

"Yeah but you can talk in your own time"

"Okay, I will go but can you come with me because I can't do it without you!"

"Sure but right now you need to rest and I need to work so I will see you later"

Zoe gave Sharice one last hug before continuing to treat patients. It was the end of the day and Tom was happy for Sharice to leave so Zoe drove home with a new daughter for a new start.

To Be Continued! Please Review!

Sorry this chapter's a little rubbish but struggled to write it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When they arrived home Sharice walked in to Zoe's flat looking then stopped and stood frozen "ZOE THERE'S A MAN IN HERE!"

"Sharice?" the man looked at her confused.

"He knows my name" her eyes started to water as she was terrified.

Zoe then walked in "Nick you're back?"

"Zoe" he got up of the sofa and flung his arms around Zoe "I have missed you!"

"Where's Yvonne?" she closed her eyes tightly as Nick continued to hold her.

"She's left me, she said that she was sick of being around me and that I treated her too much like a patient after the accident" his voice shook as he spoke.

Zoe pulled away "Right Sharice you can stay in the spare room" she took Sharice in to the spare room and helped her get ready for bed before tucking her in then she left to speak to Nick.

"Zoe do you want me?" Nick said as he noticed her re-appear.

"I do but I don't know if I can be in a relationship right now, and I don't like that as soon as Yvonne has had enough of you you come running back to me."

"But I came back to you because I knew that you still loved me and I most definitely still love you!"

Zoe sighed as everything sunk in, she still loved Nick but she was unsure if she wanted him to be hers "Nick I need time to think, Sharice is now living with me after her granddads death and now you say you still love me and want me back"

"Ok, take as much time as you need and do what you think is best" he touched her face and looked in to her eyes then walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Zoe threw herself on to the sofa as a few tears fan down her face, she had had one very strange day but she knew things could only get better so she got herself up and went to bed.

Sorry its uber short but lots happens! :D

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Zoe was woken by Sharice diving on her bed "ZOE WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake, what's wrong?" Zoe said as she screwed her face up from her rude awakening.

"Nothing I just wanted to say I love you" Sharice placed a kiss on Zoe's face then ran out knocking over an ornament as she did.

"SHARICE YOU IDIOT" Zoe pulled herself out of bed and grabbed the dust pan and brush from the kitchen cupboard then cleaned the mess up.

"Zoe can we go to the park" Sharice asked as she ran through again nearly knocking over some files.

"Yes but stop running around" Zoe snapped as she entered her room to get ready.

Sharice continued to run around ignoring Zoe's instructions but luckily didn't knock anything else over. Then Zoe came out of her room and grabbed her keys.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sharice grabbed her coat and ran out of the door then stood waiting by the car.

Zoe followed behind locking the front door then unlocking the car. Sharice jumped in and fastened her seat belt the Zoe did the same. Then they started their journey to the park.

They arrived at the park and both sat on a bench.

"Zoe do you love me?" Sharice asked breaking an awkward silence.

"I sure do" Zoe smiled "what about you, do you love me?"

Sharice nodded "more than I have ever loved anyone!"

"That's sweet" Zoe stood up then moved away from Sharice as she lit a cigarette.

"Put that out or you will have black lungs" Sharice yelled frowning.

Zoe smirked and continued to smoke, when she had finished it she stubbed it out then coughed.

"See told you" Sharice smirked.

"Right let's go home now we have had some fresh air" Zoe grabbed Sharice's hand and they set off walking back to the car.

They were walking up the path leading to the car park when there was a large dog not far in front of them. Sharice ran over and started to stroke the dog that had no one with it.

"Sharice come away" Zoe shouted as she approached the dog and looked for a collar "there's no collar, let's take him to the dog's home" Zoe went to touch the dog when it barked making both of them jump. She tried again but this time the dog bit her hand making it bleed a little.

"Sharice slowly walk back to the car" Zoe handed her the keys and kept the dog's attention as Sharice made her way back to the car.

Zoe tried to move away from the dog but it continued to growl and bark at her. She gave it one last try and stroked the bog but was once again bitten making her hand bleed worse.

"ZOE I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Sharice shouted grabbing the dog's attention, making it waddle towards her slowly gaining speed.

"SHARICE RUN AND PULL THAT DOOR AS HARD AS YOU CAN" Zoe shouted as she ran the opposite way to go through the trees back to the car.

Sharice ran and made it in to the car just in time, finding the door to be no problem "GET AWAY YOU… BEAST" she shouted through the window as she pulled childish faces through the window.

Zoe had made her way around the other side of the trees; she couldn't get to the car yet though because the dog would catch her!

Sharice continued "GET AWAY!" then she noticed some chewing gum in the side pocket of the car so she grabbed it and wound the window down a little and threw it out of the window making the dog chase it!

Zoe ran back to the car and quickly locked the door sighing with relief "are you ok?" she asked as she scanned over Sharice.

"I'm fine but Zoe" Sharice pointed to Zoe's bleeding hands.

"I'm ok, just some blood but we need to go to the hospital to get my cuts cleaned out"

"But you can't drive with your hand's cut!"

"I CAN" Zoe raised her voice making Sharice flinch "sorry, just… sorry" Zoe put her seatbelt on then Sharice did the same before they set off driving to the hospital.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They arrived at the hospital and made their way inside.

"Zoe, you aren't supposed to be here until Wednesday" Noel said pulling a stupid face.

"Well I have been bitten by a dog and need my hand stitching and cleaning"

"Okay, I will book you in now!" Zoe and Sharice took a seat and waited until Tom called Zoe's name.

"So Zoe what happened?" Tom asked as he led them in to a cubicle.

"Dog bit me when we were walking in the park" Zoe replied rolling her eyes.

"Never knew you walked? Thought you just drove home and drank alcohol then had coffee in the morning to sooth your hangover" Sharice giggled a little bit.

"Yeah sure I do, now get stitching before I castrate you!"

Sharice laughed again despite not understanding what castration was!

Tom stitched Zoe's hand then they left and despite being told not to drive Zoe drove them both home.

"Sharice I think I need to give someone a call so you can have the TV to yourself for now!" Zoe grabbed her phone and entered her bedroom then dialled a number.

_"Hello this is Nick Jordan… sorry I can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message and I will get back to you" _Zoe sighed then hung the phone up but it rang straight away so she answered.

"Nick?" she said the sighed, it was him.

"Sorry I knocked the phone, are you ok?" he replied.

"Fine but I need to talk with you, it's important."

"Ok, I will be at yours in 15 minutes"

"Ok, bye" Zoe hung the phone up then went and sat with Sharice.

"Zoe, who did you phone?" Sharice asked looking confused.

"Do you know my friend Nick?" Sharice nodded "him"

"You like him don't you?" Sharice had a big grin on her face.

"I don't like him, I love him" Zoe sighed.

"Well tell him then, I bet he feels the same"

"Well he is coming round now" just as Zoe finished her sentence there was a knock at the door.

"I will go and wait in my room for a bit"

Sharice wandered off and Zoe answered the door.

"Hi Nick come in" Zoe and Nick both sat on the sofa and gazed in to each other's eyes.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked as the gaze continued.

"Yeah…" before Zoe could continue their lips had met and they were both enjoying a passionate kiss.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They continued to kiss then Nick stopped.

"Zoe, do you love me?"

She nodded "I do" they then continued to kiss.

"Zoe?" Sharice said peeping around the corner of the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Nick getting together… like being in love?"

Zoe and Nick laughed to each other then nodded.

"That's great" Sharice ran over jumping on them both "we are like one happy family"

Zoe couldn't help but shed a few tears and what Sharice said made her heart sink.

"We are! Aren't we" Nick replied noticing that Zoe was unable to speak.

"Right you it's time for bed!" Zoe pulled herself together and pushed Sharice off them both leading her to bed.

"But I'm not sleepy"

"Well I am!" Zoe tucked Sharice in then closed to door behind her.

"She's still as cheeky as always isn't she!" Nick said as Zoe sat next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah… not that that is a good thing"

"Well you must think it's good after all it's the best word to describe you!"

Zoe frowned "how dare you!"

"How dare I… I dared!"

"Okay, I'm confused"

"Well I think that because you're so sleepy now let's go to bed!"

"Are you referring that we both go to bed… together?"

Nick nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Zoe grabbed Nick and led him to the bedroom and they had a very good night!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning they were woken up to Sharice running in "ZOE I NEED THE REMOTE HOLBY CITY IS COMING ON!"

"Okay… didn't you watch that yesterday?" Zoe laughed.

"Yeah but they're showing it again and I love watching all those fictional doctors and nurses"

"Great, the remotes under the table"

"Under the table" Nick looked at Zoe confused.

"Yeah, if it goes on the table then the table could get scratched"

"Okay Miss OCD" Nick smiled at Zoe.

Sharice's' eyes lit up "OCD stands for obsessive compulsive disorder!"

"Yes now go, quick or you will miss it!" Zoe said waving her hand at her.

"Yeah I will… can't miss seeing Jac Naylor" Sharice ran in to the living room and turned the television on and watch Holby City.

"Nick can I ask you something?" Zoe said looking in to his eyes.

"Yes princess" he replied moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you really love me?"

Nick looked shocked "no I don't love you… I love you the entire world"

Zoe smiled and gave him a kiss "I love you more though" she pulled the cover back and put her dressing gown on.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"The toilet… why do you want to come?"

"I'll pass" Nick turned over and dosed of as Zoe entered the toilet.

She did her business then shouted in to the bedroom "just going to have a shower too Nick" but he didn't hear her as he was sleeping.

Zoe started to shower and Nick slept while Sharice was on her own in the living room! Holby City had just finished and she was hungry so went in to the kitchen and took some sausages out of the fridge then put them under the grill and turned it on.

"Oh I need to get my music player" Sharice said to herself running off to her room.

The grill started to spark and the size of the sparks grew bigger and bigger! Sharice had forgotten about the grill and was now playing with Zoe's glasses that had been left in the living room.

"Sharice are you ok?" Zoe shouted as she exited the bathroom, she didn't get a response.

Zoe ran in to the living room seeing Sharice playing on the floor with her glasses.

"Why have you got my glasses" Zoe asked trying not to laugh as the frame was far too big for Sharice.

Sharice looked up "the sausages!" She had just remembered the sausages left under the grill!

"What!" Zoe ran in to the kitchen and couldn't even see the oven through all the fog "SHARICE WAKE NICK UP NOW!"

Sharice ran in to the bedroom and jumped on Nick "QUICK ZOE NEEDS HELP IN THE KITCHEN!"

Nick could tell it was serious so jumped out of bed in only some tight boxers and ran to Zoe in the kitchen.

"Nick I can't put it out!" Zoe said as she tried to waft the fire with a tea towel.

"Okay, keep doing that" Nick went to the sink and filled the washing up bowl with water then threw it in the grill instantly putting the fire out.

"My hero" Zoe smiled and he winked back at her.

"Right I think you and Sharice need to go out of the house to let the smoke clear and I will keep an eye on this" Nick said pulling his wallet out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and take this with you" he held out a wad of notes.

"I do have my own money"

"Yeah I know but this is some more to do a big shop with"

"Okay" Zoe took the notes then placed a kiss on Nick's cheek "you're turning in to my sugar daddy!"

"Well I only give sugar if I get it back!"

"That can be arranged Mr Jordan" Zoe winked then her and Sharice headed to too shops!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Zoe and Sharice pulled up outside the shops and made their way in to the mall.

"What shop first?" Zoe asked an excited looking Sharice.

"Primark!" they ran in to Primark and each had a basket that was full within minutes!

"Sharice?" Zoe shouted as she had already lost her in the shop!

She then came around the corner and Sharice was stood talking to Mia!

"Mia… is that you?" Zoe asked walking over.

"Yeah, Jeff and Dixie gave me some money for my birthday so I though Primark would be the best place to come!"

"Sure is, oh are you in a job at the moment?"

"Ugh no! I really need one though"

Zoe pulled a card out of her pocket with her mobile number on "I need a babysitter for when me and Nick work on the same shifts"

Mia took the card off Zoe "thanks, you're a life saver!"

"No problem! Now Sharice don't run off again" Zoe said frowning at Sharice.

"Well I best be off, cya soon guys" Mia walked off and continued her shopping then Zoe and Sharice did the same.

They returned home with dozens of bags full of everything you could think of!

"Well you got more than I expected!" Nick said looking at all of the bags.

"Primark" so laughed.

"I see"

Zoe and Sharice put their bags away and Sharice played while Zoe sat in the living room to talk with Nick.

"Do you know how Jeff and Dixie adopted that girl called Mia?"

"Yeah, she's been through a lot hasn't she!"

"Yes she has but anyway, she has offered to baby sit so we can work a shift together" Zoe smiled and they leaned forward kissing each other.

"Great, think Sharice will be okay on her own for half an hour or so?"

"Yeah, come on" Zoe lead Nick to the bedroom and they had some fun!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Zoe and Nick fell asleep after having some fun then Sharice got sleepy so went to bed.

The next morning Zoe and Nick were awake early after receiving a call from the ED asking them both to come in, Zoe had phones Mia and she had agreed to come and look after Sharice.

There was a knock on the door "COME IN" Zoe shouted as she hopped to the bathroom to brush her teeth with one heel on and the other in her hand.

"Hi Mia, here's the spare key" Nick said as he handed her the spare key.

"Thanks Nick, so where's Sharice?"

"In bed still, but she's not at school today so it's okay to let her lie in"

Mia nodded.

"COME ON ZOE, WE WILL BE LATE!" Nick shouted then Zoe appeared.

She still had her tooth brush in her mouth but both her heels were on her feet "sorry, coming" she set of walking over then fell over the new toy Sharice had bought the previous day!

Nick and Mia were instantly in stitches laughing "Nice one Zoe" Nick said helping her up.

"My new heels!" Zoe pulled off one of her shoes and showed them the broken heel "I'll go and get another pair!" She stormed off then came back with different shoes on "right lets go" Zoe and Nick left and Mia sat on the sofa watching the TV.

"Mia… where's Zoe and Nick?" Sharice asked as she exited her bedroom.

"They had to work so I'm looking after you"

"Great! Can we go to the park?"

"Sure, go and get dressed and then we will go" Sharice closed the door and appeared a few minutes later.

"Ready to go!" She said handing Mia her coat.

"Okay" they left the house and left the key on the table, the door locked automatically on the yale lock!

They walked to the park at Sharice played for a bit then they decided it was too cold so walked home.

"Sharice have you got the key?" Mia asked looking worried.

"No, I don't have one but they should have left you the spare one"

"It's ok the table!" Mia looked at Sharice and stared "what do I do?!"

"Phone Zoe and ask for her to get the key or go to the hospital and get it off her?"

"Oh… never thought of that!"

Sharice rolled her eyes then turned so Mia couldn't see her and mouthed "dummy!" then giggled a little.

"Right, looks like we have to walk to the ED then!" Mia took Sharice's hand then they started their walk.

The walk was fairly fast and they were soon stood in the ED's reception.

"Noel are you going to put those dolls down and ask us what we want?" Mia asked laughing.

"Oh, yeah sorry and they are action figures!" Noel put the 'action figures' down and looked at the two girls.

"Can you get either Nick or Zoe for us… we locked ourselves out"

"Okay… I'll be one minute!" Noel wandered off then returned a few minutes later with Zoe.

"How have you been locked out?" she asked as she handed them the keys.

"I forgot to pick the key up when I took Sharice to the park and the Yale lock defiantly works!"

"I see, go on then off you go!" Zoe sent them home in a taxi and continued her shift.

Mia and Sharice arrived home after a short time in the taxi and then both sat watching TV.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Time past fast and Zoe and Nick soon entered the flat after a long, hard day at work.

"How was she?" Zoe asked as Sharice noticed them enter.

"She was fine, needs to work on looking after her things though" Sharice replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

Mia laughed "she was great!"

"Oh that's good to hear, here's some money for looking after her then" Zoe handed Mia a wad of notes "and this should be enough to cover you for the next week"

"You want me to be her permanent baby sitter?"

"Sure, Nick's waiting outside to give you a ride home" Zoe handed Mia the money then waved her off.

"Zoe can I go to bed, I'm sleepy" Sharice asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure princess, I'll tuck you in" Zoe waited for Sharice to change in to her pyjamas then went in to her room.

"Zoe… can I call you" Sharice stopped talking for a moment then continued "mum?"

Zoe smiled "course you can" Zoe hugged Sharice then tucked her in to bed and left her to sleep.

Nick returned home to find Zoe also tucked up in bed.

"Sleepy?" he asked as he pulled his top and pants off.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"I am but I think I have enough energy to have a cuddle"

"Me too" Nick joined Zoe in bed and they both lay hugging "Nick, Sharice asked if she could call me mum"

"That's great! Isn't it?"

"Yeah… but I don't want her to forget Abby"

"Well think of it like she's happy living with you and comfortable with you"

"Okay, suppose you're right"

Zoe and Nick settled down and soon they were both happily sleeping.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Nick and Zoe were ready for their shift on time and Sharice was ready for when Mia arrived to baby sit. There was a knock at the door.

Zoe opened the door "hi Mia, me and Nick need to go now but you know where everything is… and here in the spare key" Zoe placed the key on the side then turned to Sharice "you look after the key and be good!"

"I will mum" Sharice replied laughing.

Zoe looked a little shocked as she wasn't used to being called mum but she had decided she liked it and was comfortable being called mum.

"Bye Sharice… Mia" Nick waved good bye then they both headed to work.

"Sharice… do you mind if we watch this program I like?"

Sharice sighed "fine" she handed Mia the remote and they sat side by side as Mia searched on demand for the program.

"Here we go… Holby City" she pressed play and Sharice's face lit up!

"I love this show!" they happily watched Holby then decided to go for a walk.

"Ready to go yet?" Sharice moaned as she waited for Mia to get her coat on.

"No, wait one minute!" Mia groaned.

"I want to go now though!" Sharice opened the door and walked out.

"SHARICE GET BACK HERE!" Mia shouted as she sped up putting her coat on.

Then she heard a scream.

"Sharice?" she said looking concerned.

Mia ran out of the door to see Sharice laid at the bottom on the flats steps!

"Sharice are you okay?" Mia ran to the bottom on the steps and took her pulse like Jeff and Dixie had taught her too. She then pulled her phone out and dialled 999 "ambulance please!"

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Come on Sharice, open your eyes for me" Mia said as she stroked Sharices' hair.

Then the ambulance arrived "IS THAT SHARICE?" Dixie shouted getting out of the ambulance.

"Yeah, you need the spinal board and a frac pack for her arm" Mia replied as she gasped for breath after crying so much.

Dixie and Jeff brought the equipment over and started to move Sharice on to a spinal board and treat her.

"So what happened princess?" Jeff asked Mia.

"I'm not sure, I told her to wait while I got my coat on and she didn't, she ran outside and then I heard a bang and found her at the bottom of the stairs"

"So she's tripped" Dixie said as her and Jeff lifted Sharice in to the back of the ambulance.

"Can I come?" Mia asked looking in to the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah" Jeff helped his daughter in to the back then they drove to the ED.

They wheeled the bed through the doors and Zoe was by the side of the bed instantly!

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Zoe asked looking worried and angry.

"She fell" Mia replied as she welled up again.

"But you were watching her" Zoe turned looking for Tom then spotted him "TOM OVER HERE NOW!" she shouted.

"Sure thing" Tom ran over and they took Sharice in the peads resus.

"Mum… what shall I do?" Mia asked Dixie looking very upset.

"Just tell her the truth and she will be fine with you… I have to go now, we have a call but I will see you soon" Dixie ran off with Jeff.

Mia made her way to the relative's room and sat waiting.

"Right Tom we need to have a CT of her head and…" Zoe stopped for one minute thinking "and…"

"Zoe go and wait over there, you can't help her so let us" Tom moved Zoe away from the bed then went over to one of the nurses "can you get Nick Jordan down here now!"

The nurse went away and returned a few minutes later with Nick.

"Okay what have we got?" Nick asked walking in to resus.

"Mr Jordan… it's Sharice but I think Zoe need's your attention more then Sharice does" Tom pointed to Zoe who was stood a little way away from the bed with tears running down her face.

"Don't worry Zoe, she will be fine" Nick took Zoe and held her tight.

"But what if she's not okay?" Zoe said drying her eyes on Nick's suit.

"She will be… trust me" Nick continued to hold Zoe close.

Tom worked his magic while Nick and Zoe waited to hear if it was serious.

"Well guys, you have one lucky girl! She has no damaged vertebra and concussion so she should be okay and we just need her to wake up soon" Tom gave them a quick smile then turned back to Sharice and pushed some fluids in.

"Hear that Zoe… she's fine" Nick smiled at Zoe as she continued to sob with shock.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sharice was taken up to the children's ward and Zoe remained by her side the whole time.

"Zoe I think you need to go home and rest" Nick said calmly walking in to the small cubicle.

"No… she needs me right now" Zoe looked over her shoulder at Nick, her eyes a little red from crying.

"She needs the paediatricians right now and would be fine overnight without you" Nick stepped closer and hugged Zoe from behind as they both looked at Sharices' lifeless body.

Zoe ignored Nick.

"Please Zoe, you're making yourself ill by not sleeping and Sharice can't be having a poorly mum as well as being poorly herself can she?"

"I suppose you're right, can you get me a blanket?"

"Zoe I mean sleep at home with me in your own bed instead of here"

"No Nick, if she wakes up she'll want me to be with her and not some random doctor or nurse" Zoe moved herself out of Nicks grasped and sat herself in the comfy chair next to the bed.

"Fine but if you want me to get you just call, okay?"

Zoe nodded and Nick handed her the spare blanket off the bottom of Sharices hospital bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, 7am sharp!" Nick kissed Zoe on the head and stroked Sharices hand before leaving.

Zoe tried but she couldn't sleep with Sharice being ill and with her still not waking up she was worried there was something very wrong!

She stood up and looked at Sharice "Come on Sharice, open your eyes or talk please… even shout at me for not letting you borrow my make-up that time. Anything will make me happy baby girl" Zoe cried as she moved a little bit of hair out of Sharices face.

She got no response until a nurse entered "why don't you head home love?"

"I want to be here when she wakes up" Zoe answered trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I see; I also see you have been crying. What's wrong?" The nurse stood next to Zoe and put a caring arm around her.

"Yeah, I think something wrong… she should be awake by now" Zoe let a single tear run down her face.

"It's quite normal for her not to have woken yet… her concussion is bad but don't worry yourself she will wake up"

"I know… I'm a consultant and sort of the ED's clinical lead"

"Oh… I see" the nurse moved her arm from around Zoe "can I get you something to drink sweet pea?"

"Yeah please… coffee?" Zoe gave her a weak smile.

"Sure, won't be a minute" the nurse wandered off.

Zoe sat herself back down and as soon as she did her eyes had closed and she was asleep!

The nurse still brought her a coffee but ended up drinking it herself!

To Be Continued! Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Nick arrived Zoe was still asleep and so was Sharice.

"Zoe… it's me" Nick nudged her a little hoping she would wake up a little happier than yesterday.

Zoe opened her eyes and jumped up "Sharice" she said looking at her in the hospital bed "has she woke up at all?"

Nick shook his head "no but she seems to be improving and they are taking her for another CT to check things over again"

Zoe sighed because she knew that they didn't think things were going well if they were taking her for another CT "will you stay with me… with us?"

"Sure" Nick pulled Zoe close and they shared a romantic cuddle.

"I love you Nick" Zoe kept her head to his chest, feeling the warmth of his chest hair.

"I love you too Zoe but I need you to stay strong and healthy for Sharice!"

"I will" she looked up to Nick and he looked down then they shared a passionate kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are here to take Sharice for a scan" a porter said with a nurse by his side.

"Oh… can I come?" Zoe asked walking over to the bed.

"Sure" they wheeled Sharice down and Zoe waited outside until the scan was over and Sharice was taken back to her cubicle.

"What did the scan show?" Zoe asked the doctor with Nick by her side.

"Nothing, concussion is all she has wrong but she hasn't woken yet so we are going to give her 24 hours and see how she is then and if she's still unconscious then we will do another scan and go from there" she doctor gave them a grief smile then left.

Zoe turned to Nick and instantly burst in to tears "I'm losing my baby girl!"

"No Zoe, she will beet this! Just never give up on her and she will make it!"

They pulled each other close and Zoe sobbed on Nick while he let a few tears run down his face as the situations seriousness hit him.

To Be Continued! Please Review! So Sharice is in a bad way but will she make it!? :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next few hours past fast, no sign of life from Sharice.

"Come on Zoe we need to go home and rest now" Nick took her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"I'm going to sleep over again… just in case" Zoe stood up and placed a large kiss on Nick's lips.

"Don't make yourself ill Zoe, you know that you're very sleep deprived" Nick had his hands around Zoe.

"I'm fine so don't worry. Night" she gave him another kiss then resumed her position in the chair with the blanket over her.

"Good night beautiful" Nick headed home.

Zoe woke up not too long after Nick had gone and stood looking at Sharice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away" Zoe sang quietly letting a few tears fall as she stroked Sharices' hair.

Then Sharices eyes flickered, Zoe instantly noticed "Sharice can you hear me?"

She groaned a little and twitched a little.

"Good girl, can you talk?"

"Mum" Sharice groaned her eyes flickering more and more.

Zoe ran out of the small room "she's waking up!" she screamed with a large grin on her face then ran back inside.

"Come on princess open your eyes and you can see me" Zoe prompted and Sharice opened her eyes a little more.

Nurses started to enter "is she awake?" they all asked, Zoe nodding in response.

"Zoe" she groaned more.

"Yeah, I'm here. Can someone call Nick?!"

Zoe kept Sharice talking and soon Nick arrived.

"Hello sweetheart" Nick said taking Sharices hand giving her a cheery smile.

"Nick you're in your pyjamas" Zoe laughed.

"Well I didn't want to waste time, did I" he smiled.

"Nick… Mum, Dad" Sharice groaned again then her dropped and the machines bleeped.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Sharice" Zoe's eyes widened as the noise alerted her to Sharices heart slowing.

"Step back please" one of the nurses said as another doctor came in and started compressions.

"Nick…" Zoe grabbed him and began to sob in to his chest.

"It's okay" Nick hugged Zoe back but soon began to cry himself as Sharice was making no improvement.

"It's not though is it?" Zoe raised her head and looked at the machines.

"Right we need to shock her" the doctor said grabbing the defib and quickly preparing "clear" he called "shocking" he shocked Sharices body but there was no reaction.

"STOP!" Zoe shouted "she's gone, don't try when she's definitely gone forever"

The doctor nodded to the nurses as a signal to stop "time of death 5:30 am"

Zoe sighed "she told me it was her time to go Nick"

"What are you on about; she'd only just woken when you called me"

"No but I could hear her while they shocked her… she said let me go, so I did"

Nick looked at Zoe confused then placed his hand to her head, Zoe pushed his hand off.

"I'm serious Nick, I don't know why but I heard her and she wanted… want ready to go"

Nick nodded then pulled Zoe close once more "okay princess, I think we should say goodbye then go home and rest"

"No! I need to plan her funeral and…"

"And rest Zoe"

"No, I need her to be buried soon… now!" Zoe walked over to the bed where all of the tubes and monitors that were attached to Sharice had gone and she picked her up.

"Zoe I think you should put her down…" Nick looked at Zoe confused; she didn't seem like the usual Zoe "Zoe please?"

"No, I'm going to go and burry her now" Zoe tried to shove past Nick but he stopped her and carefully took Sharice off of her and put her back onto the bed "come on Zoe" Nick took her hand and then went straight to his office.

"What am I doing Nick?"

"Grieving" Nick sat her on the small sofa then sat next to her still holding her close "now rest" they lay close together and soon fell asleep… if only they knew what was to come!

To Be Continued! Please Review! Sorry not updated in… forever! So here's the NEW chapter! :D


End file.
